Many electronic circuits require a stable and accurate reference voltage for effective operation. However, reference voltages may be unstable due to temperature variations caused during circuit operation. To compensate for the temperature dependence of reference voltages, bandgap circuits were designed to minimize the effect of temperature on the reference voltage. These conventional bandgap circuits only compensate for the first order temperature coefficient of a transistor's base to emitter voltage without completely eliminating the temperature dependent characteristics of the circuit. Thus, the base to emitter voltage remains dependent on changing operating and process characteristics.